LA ACEDEMIA ALICE PIOOM los hijos de los protas
by issi2332
Summary: LEANLO PLEASE ¡ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE! esta historia es sobre el reencuentro de mikan y natsume despues de 7 años de la graduación porfa leeeanlo !
1. Chapter 1

Ola esta es mi primera historia en fanfiction!

Capitulo 1: el encuentro despues de 7 años.

Me desperté y mire hacia la ventana,no se porque quise llorar...

en mi mente estava ese recuerdo,el recuerdo de hace 7 años...

RECUERDO EN EL PENSAMIENTO DE MIKAN:

-natsume...-dice mikan triste

-ya es la graduación mikan.-dice natsume

-eso significa que no nos veremos nunca más..-dice mikan llorando

-mikan te prometo que dentro de 7 años,te buscare y estaremos juntos por siempre-dice natsume

-si es una promesa!-dice mikan -si-dice natsume

-te amo natsume-dice mikan sonrojada acercandose al rostro de natsume.

-yo tambien-dice natsume sonrojado.

(y se besan)

FIN DEL RECUERDO

PDV DE MIKAN.

Natsume cuando vendras...te estoy esperando...

TIIIIIINNNNNN-TTTOOONNNN-suena el despertador

-Haaaayyy ya sooon laaas 10:00 a.m,voy a llegar tarde al trabajo.

me fui a la ducha y me duche lo mas rapido posible y me cambie y me peine ,me havia puesto

unos jeans largos negros,con una blusa rosa perla, una bufanda negra (ya que era invierno) unas botas rosa,me peine soltandome el cabello y alisandomelo me puse una colonia llamada pasion a olor a fresas y me pinte los labios rosa claro la verdad es que estaba moy mona

no hay tiempo para pensar sobre eso que llegare tarde al trabajo!

Sali de mi casa y fui directa hacia la escuela yo soy una profesora ya saben (que a mikan le encantan los niños)

entre a la clase …

FIN DEL PDV.

-Profe!llega tarde -lo siento niños …,bueno empezemos con la clase de lengua.

-siiii! (se oyeron gritos de los niños !hay q buenos que son¡)

-abrir el libro por la pagina 34 ,miue lee el apartado 5 pofavor!

Asi pase las 4 horas dando clases luego al acabar sali de la escuela y …

-señ.mikan hoy ay reunion de profesores para comentar sobre el comportamiento de los alumnos!

-aa claro se me olvidava ya voy-dice mikan

volvi a entrar y estube en la reunion hasta las tantas...ya son las 11:00 de la noche.Y acabamos esta larga reunion porfin!

Sali otra vez de la escuela y fui directa hacia casa y me vino el recuerdo ese recuerdo!

Entonces me choque con alguien estava herido! (ya estaba herido desde antes de chocarse con el)

-lo siento,usted esta herido!-dice mikan

-estoy bie..-no acabo su frase pues ahi ya se havia desmayado

PDV DEL SEÑOR HERIDO(que en realidad es natsume)

yo estaba herido por esos imbeciles ladrones que me an atracado por la calle y uno de ellos me picho en le parte izq. con el cuchillo.

Haaay que estaba buscandola a ella a mi otra mitad mikan (susurre)

entonces me choke con alguien con una joven de unos 25 años al oir su voz me quede extrañado

recuerdo esa voz pero no estaba muy seguro si era ella.

Ella dijo que estaba herido y era verdad pero no queria ir aun hospital o algo por el estilo le dije que

estaba bien pero antes de acabar mi frase me desmaye.

PDV DE MIKAN

se havia desmayado vi esos ojos rojizos rubi que me recordaron a natsume es imposible que sea el pero eso no cuenta ahora .El esta herido y desmayado.

Como no havia nadie por la calle a esas horas (aunque se graduaran aun siguen tenindo alices)

use mi alice de la teletransportación (se lo havia robado con el alice de robar a uno de la organización de reo)

lo teletransporte a mi casa y lo puse sobre mi cama .

Le quite la camisa para curar su herida.

Tenia un pinchazo muy profundo me daban ganas de gritar

coji un botiquin,y le desinfecte la herida eso le dolio y pronuncio unas palabras

-mikan donde est.. hummph -gemio dee dolor

me quede parada y si en verdad es natsume .

Le cosi la herida,le puse una medicina y lo vende ….

el se quedo totalmente dormido suerte que era viernes asi al dia siguiuente no habria trabajo.

Como el estava tumbado en la cama .

Yo fui al sofa a dormir...AL DIA SIGUIENTE...

PDV DE NATSUME

me desperte la herida ya no me dolia tanto vi que estaba un poco curada y vendada...

pero donde estoy me pregunte asi mismo..pude levantarme y me asombre estava en la habitación de esa persona la que se me hacia tan familiar de pronto vi en una mesa cerca de la cama una foto me acerque y me quede paralizado...

salia: hotaru,ruka mikan y yo porque...es una foto de todos nosotros de pequeños en la academia alice

entonces oi un ruido me acerque al salón y en el sofa vi a esa joven …

-natsu...me no me lo...vid..es...-murmuraba mikan en sueños

natsume alcanzo a oir lo que dijo ….esa joven en realidad es mikan?mi mikan?

Entonces ella se estaba despertando...

FIN DEL PDV DE NATSUME.

PDV DE MIKAN

me desperte y le vi mirandome...

-ahh lo siento me quede dormida...sus heridas estan mejor señor-dice mikan con una sonrisa.

-mikan-dijo natsume mirandola -como sabe mi nom..-dijo mikan en ese momento antes de acabar su frase fue besada por natsume.

-te e buscado tanto..soy yo natsume...-dijo natsume feliz y aliviado

-nat..natsu..me no es posible eeres de verdaad natsume-dijo mikan mientras le salian lagrimas de felicidad.

-si te e echado mucho de menos-dice natsume mientras la abraza.

FIN DEL CAP 1

LES GUSTO SEGUIRE ESCRIBIENDO MAS :

CADA UN O DOS DIAS ESCRIBIRE 1 CAP MENOS SI TENGO EXAMENES CLARO PERO LES PROMETO QUE NO LES DECEPCIONARE!

BESOS: ISSI2332


	2. Chapter 2 MIKAN Y NATSUME JUNTOS DE NUEV

CAPITULO 2 NATSUME,MIKAN JUNTOS DE NUEVO

-si te e echado mucho de menos-dice natsume mientras la abraza.

-pero,natsume como te as herido?estas bien no te duele nada,estas mejo..-dice mikan pero le interrumpe natsume.

-no te preocupes mikan,ahora estas conmigo y eso es lo que importa-dice natsume aun abrazandola

-natsume tienes un lugar para quedarte?-pregunta mikan.

-bueno yo he viajado de aquí para ya buscandote...no-dice natsume (timido)

-no te preocupes,puedes quedarte conmigo-dice mikan sonrojandose un poco.

Mikan va hacia la cocina preparando el desayuno.

-mikan-susurra natsume.

-si?-pregunta mikan.

-gracias-dice natsume -mikan se sorprende y luego dice -de nada.

-Aqui tienes el desayuno(eran tostadas con mermelada y un zumo)-dice mikan

Natsume solo se limito a comer...

Mikan abre la puerta de casa y iba a salir ….

-adonde vas?-dice natsume

-a comprar en el supermercado-dice mikan sonriente

-te acompaño-dice natsume

-natsume tu ropa...tiene manchas de sangre de la herida-dice mikan

-hum-dice natsume

-en el supermercado te comprare ropa espera aquí ok?-dice mikan mientras cierra la puerta...

PDV DE NATSUME

Me quede desayunando pues mikan se marcho a comprar,siento como si ella lo hiciera todo creo que ayudare...

al acabar de desayunar me levante del sofa y coji todos los platos que havian ayi en la cocina sucios y los limpie,luego limpie la cocina y el salon,en el dormitorio cambie las sabanas de la cama...etc

(mientras limpiaba todo paso un buen tiempo)

-que cansancio..mikan no a llegado aun, bueno preparare la comida...-me dije ami mismo

puse el mantel en la mesa y los cubiertos,pero...la comida es verdad que mikan fue a comprar la comida (aparte de la ropa)y en ese momento...oi el ruido de unas llaves abriendo la puerta.

FIN DE PDV DE NATSUME

-Ya estoy en casa!...que relucie...-dijo mikan super sorprendida pero no acabo la frase natsume ya fue directo a besarla

-bienvenida mikan-dice natsume

-has limpiado todo esto natsume,gracias-dice mikan agradecida.

-cuanta compra!,te ayudo a guardar todo eso! -dice natsume

-gracias-dice mikan mientras natsume se acerca y la ayuda.

PDV DE MIKAN.

Sacamos los dos juntos la comida y la guardamos donde se debe,luego la ropa...

la ropa que le compre a mi natsume era :

UNA CAMISA NEGRA DE MANGA LARGA CON UN JERSEY ROJO perfectos para invierno

UN PANTALON GRIS, UNA BUFANDA DE RAYAS NEGRAS Y ROJAS Y LE COMPRE UNA CHAQUETA POR SI TENIA FRIO(mikan se preocupa mucho!)

Luego acabamos todo y natsume me ayudo a preparar la amable que es!

FIN DEL PDV DE MIKAN

Comimos arroz con pollo y bebimos...etc

cuando acabamos de comer...Natsume se vistio con la ropa que le compre.

-natsume?porque te vistes?-dijo mikan

-por que?porque vamos a tener una cita mikan-dijo natsume sonriendo.

-una cita?-dijo mikan sonrojandose mucho

-no quieres?-dijo natsume con una cara de cachorrito. laro que si,digo ahora? Quiero decir...-dice mikan un poco nerviosa y como un tomate de sonrojada

-ve a vestirte mikan -dice natsume

-...-dice mikan

-quieres que te ayude a vestirte?-dice natsume riendo

-PERVERTIDO!-dice mikan mas roja cada vez .

Ya voy a vestirme -dice mikan

Pasan 5 min...

-ya estoy-dice mikan

PDV DE NATSUME

mikan bajaba las escaleras y centre mi mirada en ella intente evitar sonrojarme pues estaba muy linda.

Mikan llevava un vestido rojo con unas medias negras i unas botas tambien se puso una chaqueta negra y el cabello suelto con una diadema roja.(estaba muy linda)

siento que me llamava pero no respondi no podia de dejar de mirarla.

FIN DE PDV DE NATSUME

-natsume?-pregunto mikan

-...mik...an...?-dijo natsume sonrojado mirandola a los ojos.

-estas bien?-dijo mikan

-si es que estas muy linda-dijo natsumo sonrojadisimo

-graaaa...ciiii...aaass-dijo mikan muy rija por lo que le dijo natsume.

-vamos mi princesa?-dice natsume

-s..si-dice mikan cojiendole la mano a natsume y saliendo de casa

LES GUSTARON EL 2 CAP?

PUES ESPEREN Y VERAN MASMASMAMSAMSAMAS

JEJEJE

BSS Y GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS!

:)

:)

-U-


	3. Chapter 3 una cita para esos dos

CAP 3 LA CITA DE ALICE

-s..si-dice mikan cojiendole la mano a natsume y saliendo de casa

Salen esos dos, y van hacia un lugar (donde seeerraaaa?)

-a donde vamos natsume?-pregunta mikan

-eso es secreto-dice natsume

-joooo-dice mikan poniendo cachetes pero...

-aqui es-dice natsume

-...?-dice mikan poniendo cara de interrogación.

Era un gran parque de atracciones .

-guau natsume esto es grandisimo-dice mikan admirando

-no te me separes,fresitas-dice natsume cogiendo la mano de mikan acercandola a el

-PER-VER-TI-DO -dice mikan sonrojada por estar tan cerca de el

-mikan vamos a la noria.-dice natsume con una cara de niño

-oye me has escuchado?...bueno vamos-dice mikan

-ok-responde natsume

Entran dentro de la noria y se va y Mikan estaban sentados uno al lado del otro

-MIKAN...-susurra Natsume

-QUE PASA?-pregunta mikan

-QUERIA PEDIRTE...-DICE NATSUME

-SI?-PREGUNTA MIKAN ALGO CONFUNDIDA

PDV DE NATSUME

QUERIA DECIRSELO PERO NO ME SALIAN LAS PALABRAS...PORQUE NO ME SALE

ENTONCES

-SI?-PREGUNTA MIKAN ALGO CONFUNDIDA

QUERIA PEDIRSELO...

FIN DEL PDV DE NATSUME

PDV DE MIKAN

ERA MUY ESTABA NERVIOSO?QUE LE PREOCUPA...

FINAL DE PDV

-QUIERES CA...CASAR...-DICE NATSUME (TENGO QUE DECIRSELO!)

-MIKAN QUIERES CASARTE CONMIGO?-DICE NATSUME SONROJADO

-CASARSE...NAT..NATSU...NATSUME... PERO..-DICE MIKAN TARTAMUDEANDO

-NO QUIERES?-DICE NATSUME UN POCO TRISTE

-NO ES ESO ES QUE SOSOMOS MUYMUY JOJOVENES-DICE MIKAN MUY ROJA

-MIKAN-SUSURRA NATSUME

-MHMH?-DICE MIKAN

-YA TENEMOS 25 AÑOS...Y MIKAN YO...-DICE NATSUME

-SSSII?-PREGUNTA NERVIOSA MIKAN

-YO...TE AMO-DICE NATSUME

PDV DE MIKAN

ME QUEDE PARADA NO SABIA QUE HACER .ESTABA NERVIOSA SENTIA QUE

MI CORAZON IBA A MIL POR HORA TENIA QUE DECIRLE ALGO O LO PERDERIA.. QUE

HARE? PERO AMI TAMBIEN ME GUSTA NATSUME TENGO QUE DECIRSELO

FIN DEL PDV DE MIKAN

-SI-DIJO MIKAN

-SI?-DIJO NATSUME

-SI QUIERO CASARME CONTIGO -DICE MIKAN SONRIENDO

NATSUME SONRIO Y...

LA BESO UN BESO TAN APASIONANTE Y TAN ROMANTICO MIKAN LE CORRESPONDIO SE QUEDARON CON EL BESO MAS DE UN MINUTO SE SEPARARON PARA RESPIRAR Y SE MIRARON A LOS OJOS

-MIKAN QUIERES CASARTE CONMIGO?-DIJO NATSUME ARRODILLANDOSE Y SUJETANDO UN ANILLO.

-SI QUIERO-RESPONDIO MIKAN MIENTRAS SE LO PUSO

SE ABRAZARON Y MIKAN SOLTO UNA LAGRIMA DE FELICIDAD

EN ESE INSTANTE SE TELETRANSPORTARON CON EL ALICE DE MIKAN A SU CASA

QUIERRREEEENNN SAAAABBBBEEERRRR MMAAAAAASSS?

ESPEREN AL PROXIMO CAPITULO SUELO HACER 2 O 3 CAP A LA SEMANA

PORCIERTO GRACIAS POR SUS REWIEWS SE OS KIERE

BSS


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4 PREPARATIVOS

PDV DE MIKAN

Me desperte de la cama entonces me salian las lagrimas ojala ese sueño se hiciera realidad que natsume me pidiera que se cara conmigo que tonteria natsume nunca haria algo asi :(

-Hola fresitas-dijo natsume sonriendome y abrazandome.

-entonces no era un sueño!-susurro mikan

-sueño?el que ?-dice natsume con cara de gatito.

-nada nada-dice mikan avergonzada

Me levante de la cama con natsume y fuimos a la cocina a desayunar,entonces...

-como quieres que sea la boda?-le pregunte

-no lo se yo solo pienso en el beso y en nuestra noche -dice natsume con cara de gatito

-PERVERTIDO!-dije yo sonrojada

-no quieres?-dice natsume con el entrecejo

-bueno...-conteste sonrojadisima mientras el se me acercaba

Se acercaba mas y mas y eso hizo que me volaran mariposas en el estomago no podria soportarlo mas,el me cogio de la cintura atrayendome con fuerza estabamos demasido "NOTA DE LA ESCRITORA:MUUUYYY APPPEEEGAAAOOOSSSS LLLOOOOSSS CUUUEEERRRPPPOOOSS"

-nat...-no pude acabar mi frase pues el ya me habia besado sentia que nuestras lenguas jugaban...

nos separamos por falta de oxigeno

-chico HENTAI!-DIJE CON PUCHEROS

-mira quien habla pues parecia que te divertia el beso-dijo natsume riendo

-TUUUU...!-dije sonrojada

-LOS PREPARATIVOS COMO QUIERES QUE SEAN?-DIJO NATSUME CAMBIANDO DE TEMA

-PORQUE NO VAMOS A VISITAR LA AGENCIA DE BODAS?-DIJE SONRIENDO

-HMF-ASINTIÓ NATSUME

salimos de la casa y nos dirijimos a la agencia de bodas.

Llegamos-dije yo contenta!

-hmf-dijo natsume

entramos y en el mostrador nos atendieron 2 chicas sonrientes

-asi que quieren concertar una boda-nos dijo una de las dos raramente pe resultaba familiar la otra

-mikan?-me dijo la otra chica

SIENTO TARDAR EN ESCRIBIR CAPITULOS CON LOS EXAMENES QUE TENGO...

GRACIAS QUE LOS LEAN Y LAMENTO POR NA HABER ESCRITO MUCHO.


	5. Chapter 5 LA BODA

-mikan?-dice la persona de cabello rosa

-eres tu anna? Cuanto tiempo!-dice mikan mientras se abrazan las dos amigas

-mikan te e echado de menos pero...que haces aquí?te casas?-dice anna

-bueno si,me caso con natsume...-dice mikan sonrojada mirando y señalando al chico de cabello ceniza que tenia atrás suya.

-con..que acabas de decir...dijiste natsume?no me lo puedo creer te casas con el gran hyuuga que te llamaba polka el gran hyuuga el mas popular entre las chhicas tienes suerte mikancita!-dijo anna mirandola con ojos prevertidos

-porcierto anna tu trabajas aquí?-dijo mikan extrañada.

-si,soy cocinera profesional de bodas y banquetes trabajo en esta compañía,ya se!deja que yo me

encargue de el banquete y la tarta de tu boda!sera el sueño de tu vida!-dijo anna con estrellitas en los ojos.

-de verdad! eres tan buena anna tqm!-dice mikan abracandola mientras pasaban hacia un salon

tan grande como el de un castillo ya que esa compañía era de las mejores y carraaasss!

-mikan la tarta de 8 pisos pero..de que sabor ?-pregunto anna

-chocolate y vainilla!-respondieron mikan y natsume alavez y luego se sonreieron mirandose alos ojos y luego miraron hacia anna.

-okey! Son almas gemelas ,mikan puedo ...ser..una de tus damas de honor?ya que tendras 6 damas de honor como maximo claro …-dice anna esperando la respuesta

-claro que si anna -dice mikan

-bueno la otras 5 damas de honor quienes seran es necesario saber!para apuntarlo en los preparativos e objetivos !-dice anna

-ya se! seran …...hotaru,sumire,nonoko,aoi,nobara y tu anna !-dijo mikan contenta

-y el padrino de natsu quien sera!-pregunta anna a natsume

-ruka conejitos -dice natsume riendose

-jejejejejeje que graciosos-dice anna mientras apunataba an la libreta

PASARON UNAS SEMANAS Y ERA EL DIA DE LA BODA

natsume estaba esperando en el altar,mientras mikan iba acompañada de las damas de honor detras de ella ,mikan llevava un vestido blanco largo hermoso un poco abierto por abajo que se lucia linda y sexy a la vez el vestido llebaba entre la cintura y el pecho un lazo rojo elegido por aoi! ,estaba relinda llevaba el velo ese de novias estaba hermosa con el pelo recogido en una forma profesional con flores blancas y rojas en la parte del staba asombrado viendola,las damas de honor llevaban los mismos vestidos solo que de diferrente color:hotaru-violeta oscuro y lila, anna-rosa chicle , nonoko-azul noche , sumire-verde pistacho , nobara-azul hielo y aoi

iba de rojo clarito se veia linda claro es la hermana de natsume (love tqm natsume) ruka que estaba al lado derecho alado de natsume lucia un esmoquin blanco con una flor azul clarito que le colgava en la parte del bolsillo de la chaqueta y natsume llevaba un esmoquin negro con una flor pero esta era roja cuando mikan llego cerca de natsume las damas fueron alado de ruca y el reberendo comenzo...

-estamos aquí para un matrimonio …..natsume hyuuga aceptas a mikan como tu esposa para el amor para la vida hasta que la muerte os separe para el pan y el dinero la aceptas?-dijo el reberendo

-si acepto-dice natsume con una sonrisa en la carita tan linda que tiene!

-mikan sakura yukihara aceptas a natsume como tu esposo para el amor para la vida hasta que la muerte os separe para el pan y el dinero la aceptas?-dijo el reberendo

-si acepto pero..la muerte nunca nos separara-dice mikan con una sonrisa

-natsume ya puede besar a la novia-dice reberendo casi llorando de lo lindo que dijo mikan

natsume y mikan se besaron entonces todos aplaudieron felizes …...

despues cuando mikan tiro el ramo de flores lo recibio...misaki! misaki al recibirlo obserbo a tsubassa ese mismo dia luego le pidio tsubasa matrimonio y ella acepto .mikan dijo que esta feliz porfin se casaran.

LES GUSTO AUN NO LO ACABE EN LOS MAS CAPITULOS MIKAN Y NATSUME TENDRAN 2 HIJOS GEMELOS UNA CHICA Y UN CHICO

SIENTO NO HABER ESCRITO MUCHO ESTOY TAN OCUPADA QUE VENGO MUY POCO

INTENTARE VENIR A FANFICTION MAS A MENUDO


	6. Chapter 6 hikaru y yume

CAPITULO 6 : NOCHE DE AMOR

Mikan y Natsume estaban acostados,se miraban felizmente :

-ya ha pasado una semana despues de la boda-dice mikan sonriendo

-si-dice natsume mientras toca la cintura de mikan

-natsu...-dice mikan sorprendida pero luego se queda satisfecha

mikan lentamente le quitaba la camisa a natsume desabrochandole los vaqueros

natsume lentamente lamia las partes de mikan mientras le quitaba a mikan la ropa y tambien la interior

-estas preparada para esto mikan?-dice natsume a mikan preocupado

-si...-dice mikan mientras se besan con la lengua profundamente parecia un vals de labios de mas de...3 MINUTOS!

ENTONCES DESPUES DE ESO...BUENO YA OS IMAGINAREIS LO QUE PASA

UNA SEMANA DESPUES

-Natsume?-dice mikan alegre y felizmente

-si polka?-contesta natsume

-bueno es que estoy...em..embarazada-dice mikan con miedo a lo que responderia natsume

-EN SERIO!DE VERDAD! ESO ES GENIAL!-DICE NATSUME

-el medico dijo que eran gemelos una chica y un chico-dice mikan llorando

-porque lloras?-dice natsume

-es que pense que porque estaba embarazada ya no me querrias o me dejarias-dijo mikan con lagrimas

-eso no es verdad yo nunca te dejare sola BAKAAAA-dice natsume dandole un golpecito a mikan

y aprovechando ese momento para besarla

-en serio natsume te amo-dice mikan luego correspondiendo ese beso tan...

-COMO quieres que se llamen?-pregunto natsume

-porque no decides tu el de la chica y yo el del chico?-dice mikan

-claro el de la chica sera...? ya se mi sueño es estar contigo mikan (sueño-yume)la llamaremos

yume-dice natsume

-que lindo ok el chico se llamara …. se llamara... hikaru!-dice mikan (hikaru-luz)

-me gusta nuestros hijos yume y hikaru-dice natsume sonriendo mientras la abraza por la espalda tocando la pancita de mikan (natsume!kyaaa!kawaii!)

12 años despues...

-oni tan -dice yume mientras se viste entonces...

-braguitas de nubes!-dice hikaru observandola atentamente

-oni tan!yo te mato-dice yume

-tranquila -dice hikaru mientras se hacerca a su hermana y la abraza (que bonito que es el amor entre hermanos)

-yume hikaru aquí tienen el desayuno -dice mikan la mama!

Hikaru bajo a la cocina a desayunar

-ahora voy un momento tengo que escribir en mi diario-dice yume

QUERIDO DIARIO

ME LLAMO YUME TENGO 12 AÑOS Y MI ONI-TAN (ONI TAN ES

HERMANO MAYOR DE FORMA INFANTIL)

MI COLOR FAVORITO ES ESL ROJO EL DE MI HERMANO ES EL COLOR DE LA MANDARINA COMO A MAMA!:)

MAMA Y PAPA CREARON UNA ACADEMIA ALICE NUEVA "LA ACEDEMIA ALICE PIOOM " UNA ACADEMIA DIVERTIDA Y JUSTA(ESTA ACADEMIA NO ES COMO LA DEL ANIME NI MANGA EN ESTA NO OBBLIGAN A LOS NIÑOS A HACER MISIONES MALVADAS ,SI HAY MISIONES PERO SON BUENAS COMO SALVAR A ALGUIEN DEL PELIGRO ….Y NO OBLIGAN O SINO MATAMOS O HACEMOS DAÑO A UN FAMILIAR NO NO NO !AQUI ES VOLUNTARIO!)

SOY LINDA CON EL PELO (CASTAÑO CHOCOLATE COMO MAMA) HASTA LA CINTURA PERO CASI SIEMPRE LLEVO UNA COLETA ALTA DE LADOCON UN LAZO ROJO ASI ESTOY KAWWAII TENGO LOS OJOS ROJOS RUBI COMO PAPA Y MI HERMANO TIENE LOS OJOS COLOR AMBAR COMO MAMA Y EL CABELLO CENIZA OSEA NEGRO COMO PAPA MI ONI TAN ES TAN LINDO NORMAL SOMOS GEMELOS PERO ME GUSTA MUCHO MI HERMANO!PERO SIEMPRE ME LLAMA BRAGUITAS DE FRESA,MANDARINA,COCO,CHOCOLATE,PANDAS,CONEJITOS,FLORES,Y AHORA NUBES NO SE COMO ME LAS VEEE!(IGUALITO QUE EL PADRE NATSUME) TENGO ESTRELLA ESPECIAL IGUAL QUE MI HERMANO Y AMBOS SOMOS SUPERPOPULARES

1 POR SER LINDOS

2PORQUE SOMOS LOS FAVORITOS OSEA NUESTROS PADRES SON LOS DIRECTORES/DUEÑOS DE TODA LA ACADEMIA ALICE PIOOM

3PORQUE TENEMOS MUCHA PERS...

-braguitas de nube ! baja ya-dice hikaru

-no llames a tu hermana asi-dice mikan la mama

-dejalo que es igualito a mi-dice natsume el papa

-¿...?-dice hikaru justo baja yume

-tu padre siempre en la academia me llamaba por las bragas que llevaba-dice mikan la mama

-jejejeje-se rie el padre osea natsume

Hikaru vamos-dice yume mirando a sus papas y dandelos un beso a cada

PDV DE HIKARU

salimos de el edificio de donde viviamos y fuimos directos a clase de combate alice es nuestra favorita nos ponen por parejas y combatimos hay veces que nos ponen por grupos y nos hacen una prueba con obstaculos y todo se me olvidava decirles queridos lectores nuestros alices:

HIKARU HYUUGA -alice: fuego,robar,anulacion,copiar (el de copiar lo tengo pero no muy controlado asi que me cuesta usarlo total que no se como usarlo como mikan al pricipio del anime que no sabia como usar anulacion)

YUME HYUUGA -alice:fuego,robar,anulacion,copiar(yume si sabe como usar todos sus alices)

amigos de yume y hikaru:

las hijas de hotaru y ruka

UTARU NOGI -alice:feromonas de animales

RUMITE NOGI-alice:invención

el hijo de nonoko Y mochiage

kikio ogasawara – alice : telekinesis y quimica

las hijas de anna y kokoroyomi

anko royomi - alice:cocina (como anna)

kona royomi – alice: leer mentes

hijos de yu tobita y sumire

-yure tobita-alice: predisposicion

-miyu tobita-alice:ilusion

hija de aoi y Yōichi Hijiri

-ayomi hijiri-alice: llama azul(me lo he inventado son llamas de los espiritus son azules)

hijo de tsubasa y misaki

-kageki ando -alice:sombras multiplicadas (es un alice que me invente que es que las sombras salen y tu las verias como si fueras personas pero todas negras y se multiplican es un alice peligroso )

hija de nobara y rei serio (es persona es que en el manga se amaron y persona nunca fue malo en mi historia se convierte en buena persona ok la hija es como nobarita tan timida)

nore serio-alice: hielo

…...y más...

les gusto?gracias por leer!


	7. capitulo 7 tooya el apuesto nuevo alumno

Cap 7 porque tengo celos en mi oni-tan?

Entramos a la clase B y entonceess...

-ola hikaru ola yume que raro no es normal que llegeis tan tarde-dijo rumite (la hija de hotaru y ruka)

-mi hermanita estaba escribiendo su estupido diario a la hora del desayuno-dijo hikaru mirando a yume con carla de burla

-es tu culpa oni-tan -dice yume entre dientes

-bueno ya dejar de pelearos-dice utaru(hija de hotaru y ruka) con una gotita en la frente

-ola mi hikaru-dijo lisa mientras le dava un beso apasionado en los labios a hikaru y este la corresponde.

-ola lisa-dice hikaru sonriente

PDV de YUME

Desde ese momento cuando vi ese beso de lisa y hikaru ¿me dolia el corazon?

Pero si es mi hermano no deberia importarme pero dentro de mi siento que quiero llorar ….

a ese momento algo me interrumpio los pensamientos

FIN DEL PDV

-yume estas bien?-dice lisa mirandola raramente

-claro solo estoy un poco mareada-dijo yume pero mentia estaba triste/celosa de hikaru y lisa

-te acompañamos a la enfermeria?-dijeron anko y kona(hikas de anna y koko)

-no hace falta ire sola pero gracias!-dijo yume

PDV de YUME

Menti sali de la clase pero no fui a la enfermeria me quede debajoo de mi arbol preferido la sakura

me monte a una rama bastante alta donde no me vieran...

entonces dentro de mi se inundo una cancion una nana que mama me cantaba y empece a cantar

abishii toki ni wa nukumori sagashi haruka ni tadoru yo natsukashii kioku wo (Cuando estoy sola, busco calidez, remontando la distancia a mis queridos recuerdos) haha ga ai shi ko wo kaina ni idaite hidamari no naka de komoriuta wo utau (Sosteniendo a su amado hijo en sus brazos, una madre canta una canción de cuna bajo el sol) yumeji ni asobu osanako no hoho ni yousei ga tsukuru shiawase no ekubo (En la mejilla de un pequeño jugando en el país de los sueños, una hada hace hoyuelos de felicidad) yume kara samete mo emi wo nokoshite 'ku sonna yasashisa no tane ga kokoro ni aru (Incluso después de ser despertada del sueño, una sonrisa se queda. Esta semilla de la bondad sigue en el corazón) haritsumeta kokoro hodoite agetara yasashisa no tane wo hitotsu maite okou (Cuando un corazón extendido es liberado, puede volar. Es la semilla de la bondad que se ha puesto en libertad) yagate me wo dashi tsubomi wo hokorobu utsukushii basho wo kokoro ni motsu nara (Mucho antes, mis ojos verán el festival flotando y las flores abriéndose. Y mi corazón será llevado a este hermoso lugar) itsuka wa dare mo ga sunda aozora wo omoikiri takaku jiyuu ni habatakeru (Algún día, en el claro cielo azul, Todos volarán libremente tan alto como puedan) Jiyuu ni habatakeru sono mune ni hana wo sakasete... (Volar libremente con flores abriéndose en sus corazones...)

Empeze a llorar Pero entonces vi que alguien me estaba observando y entonces decidi bajar..

PDV DE TOOYA

Empeze a caminar saltandome las clases entonces empeze a oir a una misteriosa chica cantando dulcemente pero esta llorando ….pero al verla desprendia un aura acojedor a la vez que triste el aire movia sus cabellos haciendola parecer un angel creo que en ese momento me enamore...

la chica me detecto y bajo de aquel arbol pero...se resbalo y cayo rasguñandose

FIN DEL PDV

-Sabes las lindas chicas no deben llorar,se te ve muchisimo mas linda con una sonrisa-dijo tooya

agachandose hacia su rodilla y limpiando la herida mientas le puso una tirita.

PDV de YUME

cuando ese chico apuesto me dijo esas palabras es como si mi corazon volviese a estar feliz ,que me salio una sonrisa y todo pero estaba un poco sonrojada pero un momento a mi me gusta hikaru pero porque ahora es como si mi hermano no estuviera en mi corazon me senti rara...

-chica linda?-dije pero desearia no heberle dicho aquello

-si no llores mi angel me llamo tooya tomoyeda encantado-dice tooya mientras coge a mikan de caballito se veia tan lindo

-yo me llamo yume hyuuga pero espera un momento no hace falta que me cargues!-dije sonrojadisima

-aun te duele yume-chan-me dijo tooya tocandome la herida que hice un quejido que el noto

-y...a que clase va va vas vas-dije tartamudeando

-soy nuevo pero me instalo en la clase b de secundaria de esta academia e oido que tus padres son los directores creo?-dice tooya

-si lo son,espera dijiste clase b!-dije yo

-si por?-dijo tooya

-yo voy a esa clase! Un momento a donde vamos?-dije extrañada

-a clase..-dijo tooya abriendo la puerta de la clase b

Todos se quedaron de piedra al ver a tooya y ami asi (resulta que yume esta sujeta encima de tooya a caballito)

-hermana que te paso dijo hikaru mirando mi pierna

-nada es...que...(no podia decirle el porque me fui ala enfermeria que no fui porcierto)iba camino hacia la enfermeria entonces me tropece con un arbol y me rasguñe entonces tooya me ayuda verdad tooya-dije y luego voltee a toya que me dejo de pie le mire con caras de señal sigueme el juego please!

-claro-dijo tooya con una gotita en la frente

-tooya?es usted tooya tomoyeda?-dijo el profesor narumi(ahora tendra unos años mas pero sigue casi igual que en la serie solo que un poco mayor).

-si lo soy siento llegar tarde...-dijo tooya

PDV de TOOYA

ok,vale alumnos quiero presentarles a un nuevo compañero asi que sientense porfavor-dijo narumi

mientras que mikan su hermano y algunos se sentaban

-me llamo tooya tomoyeda tengo 16 años y tengo el alice del viento y el saber de los sentimientos(que sabe lo que siente una persona tristeza felicidad amor...)

(TOOYA ES GUAPISIMO OJOS VERDAS Y CABELLO MARRON HACE ENAMORAR A CUALQUIER MUJER)

entonces todas las chicas se levantaron con corazones en los ojos (menos yume que se la veia sonrojada y sus amigas que me sonreian pero solo de amistad claro)

-HIKARU TE IMPORTA SI YUME DEJA DE SER TU PAREJA Y ES LA DE TOOYA YA QUE EL ES NUEVO Y VOSOTROS DOS YA ESTAIS EN ESTA ACADEMIA DESDE QUE NACISTEIS!-dice narumi apasionado(se noto que no solo se lo hizo a mikan y natsume)

-HMPT CLARO-dijo hikaru (no sabemos porque pero parecia que estubiera un poco enfadado)

-TOOYA SIENTATE JUNTO A YUME BUENO AHORA SE ACABO LA CLASE YUME!LLEVA A TOOYA A CONOCER EL LUGAR Y LUEGO TENER UNA CITA!-dijo narumi y luego sonrio a lo ultimo que dijo

-claro espere dijo cita narumi!sensei!-dijo yume sonrojada

-bueno yo aceptaria una cita contigo yume-dije (tooya)

-que!-dijo yume

-si tengamos una cita te esperare el sabado a las 2:oopm quedamos en el edificio principal en la entrado ok cerca del autobus ok!-dije entusiasmado de que iba a tener una cita con mi angelical yume

-ehh bueno claro-dijo yume sonrojada que le latia el corazon que no veas

FIN DEL PDV

Mientras que con hikaru el estaba enfadado de que su hermana saliera con un chico (no por amor el es muy protector con su hermana tiene miedo de que la hagan daño igualito a natsume)

LES GUSTO!

ME E ANIMADO A ESCRIBIR MUCHO JEJEJE LES QUIERO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTEN!


	8. Chapter 8 cita beso sexo?

Cap 8 el beso? La cita!

PDV DE YUME

me desperte a las 7:00 a.m y me meti en la ducha y estube pensando en tooya.

FLASHBACK

-bueno yo aceptaria una cita contigo yume-dije (tooya)

-que!-dijo yume

-si tengamos una cita te esperare el sabado a las 2:oopm quedamos en el edificio principal en la entrado ok cerca del autobus ok!-dije entusiasmado de que iba a tener una cita con mi angelical yume

-ehh bueno claro-dijo yume sonrojada que le latia el corazon que no veas

FIN DE FLASHBACK

-tooya que lindo...-dijo yume sonrojada

sali de la ducha y me vesti para la cita:

una blusa blanca con una preciosa pañoleta roja que llegava hasta las rodillas (son como bufandas pero de seda y finas como pañuelos de cuello), una minifalda(y muy corta ),unas botas blancas xuliissiiimmmaaasss! con medias transparentes(esas que son very sexy),unos pendientes de aros rojos,un gloss rosa,un poco de rimel,la raya en los ojos y un poco de colorete en las mejillas,me veia super linda!sali del departamento y fui directamente a la entrada de la academia (esque tooya y yo hablamos luego y decidimos adelantar la cita para desayunar juntos).cuando llegue vi a tooya y me sonrio pero...TOOYA SE TINTO EL PELO DE PELIRROJO!,(el llevava una camiseta que le hacia ver los pectorales de color blanca y unos pantalones negros vaqueros ,y llevava una chaqueta de cuero negro que lindo)...fui corriendo y tooya me dijo

-que tal me queda?-dijo tooya sonriente

-estas lin..(ella iba a decir lindo) digo te queda bien-dijo yume enrealidad tooya estaba aun mas guapo de pelirrojo

-bueno vamos a coger el bus?-dice tooya

-claro-dijo yume

-si quieres puedes cojerme del brazo-dijo tooya un poco sonrojado(en los animes en las citas se cojen de la mano o la chica le coje del brazo del chico como abrazando su brazo kaaawaaiii)

-umm cla-cla-cla-claro-dijo yume sonrojadisima

asi los dos subieron al bus juntaditos que kuko

cuando llegaron,estaban en una plaza enorme llena de tiendas superlindas

-vamos primero a desayunar?-dijo yume

-claro mi angel-dijo tooya con una sonrisa que aria desmayar a mas de una mujer

fueron a una pasteleria que estaba con mesas todo bonito y se sentaron en una mesa al aire libre

-que quieren pedir?-dijo una chica

-yo quiero croasan con chocolate por dentro-dijo yume

-yo brownie de chocolate y dos zumos de naranja-dijo tooya con hambre

-claro ahora les traigo-dijo la chica

5min...

-aqui tienen!-dice la chica

-gracias-dijeron los dos a la vez

-que bonito es ver parejas de hoy en dia

-nosotros no...-dice yume pero es interrumpida por tooya

-solo es la primera cita-dice tooya a la chica

-okis me voy les dejo solos-dijo la chica guiñandoles un ojo

comieron y luego...

entraron a una tienda de ropa de chicas ropa mega linda

yume entra en el vestidor y tarda un poco

tooya abre el vestidor diciendo ya estas?

-tooya no mires!-dice yume se le veia el brasier(yume si tiene tetas super grandes)

-lo siento -dice tooya volteandose y cerrando el vestidor

dentro de 2 min..

-ya es-estoy-dice yume por lo que paso

tooya se giro para verla y...

-estas muy linda te comprare ese vestido-dice tooya (yume se habia puesto un vestido rojo precioso de fiesta que le venia cortito y se le veian las piernas realzandolas mas y como yume tiene tetas estaba super mega sexy)

-es un poco...-dice yume

-yo te veo linda y sexy-dice tooya mirandola

-gra-gracias-dice yume mas sonrojada que nunca

DESPUES de comprar la ropa fueran a una tienda de joyas

yume ten esto es para ti-dice tooya entregandole un collar que llevava una fresita roja brillante precioso mientras salian de la tienda

-esto es muy caro!no puedo aceptarlo-dice yume

-yume..consideralo un regalo de primera cita ademas ya lo compre-dice tooya mientras le pone el collar a yume acercandose a su rostro sin darse cuenta

justo ahi se sonrojan

-estas mas linda cuando te sonrojas-dice tooya

-que?-dice yume sonrojandose mas mientras se separa un poco

-yume-chan ven quiero enseñarte algo-dice tooya (ahi como pasa tiempo era de noche y havia luna llena se quedaron los dos solos en un jardin precioso lleno de rosas de miles de colores y havia como unas escaleras justo enmedio como una miniplazita de piedra como en los animes romanticos

-tooya?-dice yume buscando

-yume-chan esta cancion se llama campanella de listz-dice tooya mientras sujeta un violin y empieza a tocar

PDV DE YUME

esa melodia era preciosa parecia como si tooya brillaray hubiera luz alrededor de el por la luna se veia en perfecta armonia cuando estoy con el me siento tranquila y segura y eso me gusta cada vez mas nadie me havia echo sentir asi de bien porque es que solo tengo ese sentimiento con el puede que sea porque me empezo a gustar tooya?quien sabe?

FIN DEL PDV

tooya acaba de tocar la melodia y yume se acerca a tooya y le besa,tooya queda asombrado y corresponde al beso

-normalmente es el chico quien besa a la chica-dice yume

-ahora es mi turno yume mi querida angel-dijo tooya mientras el la besa a ella

entonces este par de novios regresan a la academia y se van al apartamento de tooya

se acuestan juntos en la cama

tooya va desvistiendo la ropa de yume mientras que yume la de tooya

-la primera cita y ya dormiremos juntos-dijo tooya

-si...algo raro-dijo yume sonrojada

-a mi me gusta-dijo tooya besandola cada vez mas intensamente sus lenguas danzaban era dulce y apasionado a la vez

Tooya va besando cada parte del suave cuerpo de yume ,luego va tocandole la tetas con suavidad haciendolo apasionado cada segundo y luego yume se avalance encima de el y le besa mientras va tocandole la polla(pelvis)

luego avalanceo su cuerpo hacia el oyeendose solo el sonido aahhh ahhh ahhhh del sexo que pararon y volvieron a besarse hasta caer dormidos en la cama.

A la mañana siguiente

se desperto tooya y movio lentamente el mechon de yume besandola y diciendole despierta mi angel

-tooya?buenos dias-dice yume adormilada

-buenos dias mi angel-dice tooya a yume cogiendola de la cintura y besandola

-espera!la clase!-dice yume gritando mientras ve la hora que ya eran las 8:00

-yume hoy es domingo no hay clase-dice tooya riendose

-que malo que eres toyi me asustaste-dice yume poniendo cachetes y diciendo de forma infantil

-toyi?ahora te gusta llamarme de forma cariñosa he angelito yo te llamo yumi?y asi coincidimos linda-dice tooya sonriendo maliciosamente

-eee clarito-dice yume sonrojada

-yumi vamos a desayunar-dice tooya

-claro preparare yo el desayuno-dice yume

yume prepara tostadas con mermelada y zumo de fresa

y tooya prueba y esta buenisimo

-te pasa algo?-dice yume

-es que,es la primera vey que mi yumi me hace el desayuno y cuando tendremos hijos?-dice tooya sonriendo

-tooya pervertidoo!bakaaaa-dice yume sonrojadisima

-pero ayer en la noche te estubiste divirtiendo tocandome la...-dice tooya siendo interrumpido

-toyi eres un pervertidoo-dice yumi

-y tu!-dice toyi

luego los dos empiezan a reir

OS GUSTO?LO HE PUESTO UN POCO PERVERTIDOO

BUENO SEGUIRE ESCRIBIENDO


	9. CAPITULO 9 UN REGALO UN HERMANO SECUES

PDV DE HIKARU

ya paso 2 dias despues de la cita de yume y el estupidoooo de toya y yume no volvio esta noche no sera que...-0-y si a pasado eso?...y si es lo otro...? o peor y sii...

-hikaru!me estas ponindo nerviosa!-dice lisa cabreada

-que que pasa?-dice hikaru

-no paras de pensar en tu hermana como si nosotros no hicieramos esas cosas-dice lisa

-...pero ella es menor y-dice hikaru

-que? Tiene tu edad y tu ya lo has hecho conmigo

-no estaras celosa de que piense en mi hermana o si?-pregunta hikaru coqueto

-y-y-yo?pero si es tu hermana ni que te gustara alguien de tu propia familia?-dice hikaru

-que no!que yo solo pienso en ti!-dice hikaru

-ok te creo ya se tengamos un hijo que tu hermanna tenga una hija con tooya y que los dos hijos se casen!-dice lisa riendo

-queeeee toya con mi hermana-dice hikaru

-ves! te has puesto celoso ,entiendo que seas protector con tu hermana y creo que es lo mejor...-dice lisa con los ojos humedeciendose pero se da la vuelta

-lo siento tu hermano...-dice hikaru susurrando

-el murio porque ami no me importara lo que hiciese tenia que vigilarlo en la playa el solo teniamos 4 años y lo secuestraron...-dice lisa llorando pero alinstante fue abrazada por hikaru

-eso es el pasado y el seguro que estara bien lisa mirame!me tienes a tu lado no te dejare sola siempre por siempre estare contigo...-dice hikaru sonriendola y dandole un beso tierno

OS DIRE UNA PISTA SOBRE EL HERMANO DE LISA: TIENE ALICE Y ESTA EN LA ACADEMIA DE SORPRENDERAN MUCHO LES ASEGURO!

PDV DE YUME

-toyi porcierto porque...te enamoraste de mi-dice yumi

-quieres saberlo?en serio...?-dice toyi con una sonrisa maliciosa

-siiiii!-dice yumi

-me gusta tu carácter,cuando veo tu sonrisa quiero sonreir contigo,cuando te veo llorar quiero abrazarte y decirte que estare a tu lado,cuando te veo enfadada solo quiero acariciarte la cabeza y decirte que ya paso todo,cuando estas asustada quiero besarte para que se te pase,cuando te veo acostada quiero...hacer el amor contigo-dice toyi a las ultimas palabras ( hacer el amor contigo)se sonroja mucho y cambia de tema -vamos a pasear...-dice toyi rascandose la cabeza

-jejeje no te averguenzes de decirlo!eres una lindura mi t-O-Y-I -dice yumi entre sonrisas

-te tengo una sorpresa en el parque donde estubimos ayer-dice toyi sonriendo

-que es?-dice yumi

-ya lo veras-dice toyi

-no es algo muerto verdad...porque mi mejor amiga utaru me dio una rata muerta como regalo de navidad.-dice entre risas

-no esta muerto...esta vivo-dice toyi

-es un animalito que tierno que essss-dice yumi ansiosa

-ya lo veras-dice toyi con una gotita estilo anime

Van los 2 al parque y yumi ve una caja grande bonita decorada con dibujitos de cerezas-

ella abre la caja y...

GUAUGUAU-=_=

QUE MONOOOOO!-dice yumi cogiendo al cachorro(era un hasky siberiano es monisimooo era completamente negro queee kukooooo es chikitito)

-te gusta?-sice toyi sonriendola

-no me gusta...me encanta siempre quise un perrito que lindo lo llamareeee :Hime

-hana?...-porque- -dice toyi

-porque una vez me llamaste princesa(hime)y no angel por eso!-dice yumi

-que?te molestó?-dice toyi

-no que va-dice yumi riendose al ver la cara de palo que puso toyi...

OS A GUSTADOOOO?SEGUIRE ESCRIBIENDO DENTRO DE 3 SEMANAS CUANDO LLEGUEN LAS VACACIONES DE VERANO Y NO TENGA EXAMENES!GRACIAS OS KIEROOOOO


	10. capitulo 10 el hermano perdido revelado?

CAPITULO 10 : LA VERDAD?

PDV DE YUME

ya paso una semana desde que toya me regalo a hime...al principio amaba a mi hermano pero toya...me protegia y me hacia sentir bien hasta tal punto que acabo gustandome...en serio parece un principe...

DIN DIN! DIN!

-quien es? -dice mikan abriendo la puerta de casa.

-ummm soy toya el novio de yume -dice toja besando la mano de mikan como un principe encantador

-TUU! NO TE ACERQUES A ELLA ! -dicen natsume y hikaru al mismo tiempo

-no pasa nada que alagador! -dice mikan sonriendo -por lo que toya sonrie tambien

-Yuumeee bajaa Toyaa a llegaadoo! -Grita mikan por lo cual yume baja y lo ve

-Toyaaa que haces aquii? -digo (yume) mirandolo estaba tan lindo...

-mm..no te acuerdas?me prometiste que ibas a quedarte en mi casa hoy...-dice toya

-mmm...yo prometi eso?...mmm?¿ -digo y luego recordando

FLASHBACK

-q lindo cachorro en serio como te lo puedo agradecer?-digo

-no hace falta-dice toya

-en serio como?-digo

-que tal si te vienes a mi casa la proxima semana y te quedas un dia conmigo?-dice toya

-eh?yo..valeee.-digo

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-mm..es verdad ahora ya recuerdo!-digo riendo

-QUEEEEEEE! -dicen natsume y hikaru preocupados mientras mikan los coje arrastrandolos hacia la cocina .

-que os vayaa bieen! -dice mikan sonriente mientras los arrastra

"gotita anime en tooya y yume"

tooya eleva un poco el brazo

-nos vamos mi princesa-dice tooya

-s-si-digo sonrojada

"en casa de tooya"

vives aquii!?-digo observando su gigantesca casa

-sip-dice tooya sonriendo

-que lujoooo-sonrio con estrellitas en los ojos

-gra-gracias-dice toya

-pero y tus padres?vives solo?-digo mirandolo

-yo...no tengo padres...-dice tooya un poco triste mientras amos se sientan en el sofa

-lo..lo siento -digo arrepentida de sacar el tema

-no pasa nada-dice tooya mirandome sorprendido y luego sonrie

-pero...que paso?-digo preocupada

-es una larga historia no te apetecera oirla-dice tooya mirandome

-tengo tiempo-digo infantilmente

-pues...cuando tenia 4 años...mis padres murieron y unos hombres con trajes negros se hicieron cargo de mi ...lo que no me acuerdo es porque lloraba cuando me llevaron con ellos en ese auto...no me acuerdo mucho...siempre que pienso en eso me acuerdo de esa cara...-dice tooya con una lagrima raro en el

-que cara es?-digo quitandole la lagrima de sus ojos con mi dedo tiernamente

-tendria mi edad...era una niña rubia y dulce pero no me acuerdo exactamente solo que me sonreia mientras me llamaba en la playa...no me acuerdo...-dice tooya cojiendo su cabeza con un poco de dolor.

-tranquilo tooya no estas solo-le digo mientras le abrazo acariciando su cabello dulcemente

"tooya coje mi mano y la besa abrazandome mas fuerte mientras lagrimas salen de su rostro" "susurro" nunca te vayas...de mi lado...

-si no me ire nunca...-le digo sonriendole

-gracias yume-dice tooya


	11. Chapter 11 FIESTA DE PIJAMAS

CAPITULO 11::: FIESTA DE PIJAMAS : YUME,UTARU,RUMITE,LAS GEMELAS ANKO Y KONA,MIYU,AYOMI,NORE Y...¿¡LISA?!

cap anterior:

"tooya coje mi mano y la besa abrazandome mas fuerte mientras lagrimas salen de su rostro" "susurro" nunca te vayas...de mi lado...

-si no me ire nunca...-le digo sonriendole

-gracias yume-dice tooya

CAPITULO 11

PDV DE YUME

Tooya se quedo dormido despues de lo que me dijo..estabamos en un sofa bastante comodo acabe durmiendome en su pecho (romantic) . Asi nos quedamos hasta que era por la mañana y algo me desperto con cuidado.

-angel..mi angel despierta...-dice tooya aun a mi lado.

-5 minutitos mas...no..5 horas mas...nyan...-dije adormilada como un gatito lindo a lo que esto tooya solto una peqeuña carcajada

-Yumi hoy nos toca clase y es con...-dice tooya y luego se acerca a mi oido y me susurra "kynjo-sensei" (el profe kinjo es como jinno)

-QUEEEEEE! LLEGAREMOS TARDEEE -digo con la rapidez del rayo vistiendome y desayunando.

-... :D -tooya solo solto una risa infantil al verme y se levanto vistiendose el tambien.

UNOS 15 MINUTOS DESPUES LLEGAMOS A LA CLASE CON TODO COMPLETO COJIDOS DE LA MANO

Entramos rapidamente y uff por suerte no veia a kynjo-sensei me sente en mi sitio junto a mi hermano y tooya se sento junto a los chicos de la izquierda (es q van ordenados de asientos)

.algo interrumpio mis pensamientos...

FIN DEL PDV DE YUME.

-yume...yume!...YUMEEE! -casi gritan anko y kona "hijas de anna y koko"

-s-si? -yume fija su vista en ellas sorprendida.

-bueno es que...estos 2 dias..-dice anko y sigue kona- celebramos una

-fiesta de -dice anko

-pijamas!-dicen las dos gemelas anko y kona a la vez.

-a-asi? En serio! ...-dice yume un poco sorprendida.

-Tienes que venir yume! -dice anko.

-Vendran todas las chicas de la clase!-dice kona.

-claro que ire..tambien ira utaru?-dice yume al interrogante ya que ella adora a utaru "hija de hotaru y ruka tmb tiene una hermana menor rumite"

-SII!.-dicen anko y kona al unisono

-Entonces ire seguro!-dice yume contenta y feliz de que pasara con su mejor amiga ya que hace dias que no estaban juntas.

Llega una chica azabache de ojos azulados con el mismo aspecto de hotaru.

-Utaruuuuuu! no sabes cuanto te quier...auch...-dice yume llendo a abrazar con felicidad a utaru por lo que uta-san (utaru) le golpea con el ultra-mazo-de miltoques-baka.

-Bakaaa...cuantas veces te dije que no me gusta que me abracen...-dice utaru con cara de "no te acerques baka"

-PP.P-P-Pero utaru no sabes lo que te extrañeeee-dice yume con estrellitas en los ojos llendo a abrazar a su amiga.

-bakaaa...ayer fundiste mi celular con miles de tus mensajes...-dice utaru mientras usa su matamoscas-baka-kun hacia yume haciendola caer como una mosca aplastada.

-uuutaaruuu que malaaa erees...peroo aun sigo siendo tu mejor amiga a que sii?¿-dice yume como una niña pequeña

-no...yo soy mi mejor amiga...-dice utaru pero piensa "yume nunca cambiaras...pero mejor no cambies esa sonrisa que me alegra los dias"

-lei tu mente! -dice yume sonriente maliciosamente

-...pero...-dice utaru asombrada y dice – de que hablas baka?-dice utaru como si no supiese nada

-pe-pero utaru tu pensaste que...da igual ..-se calla yume dejando una atmosfera extraña.

-Yu-yume ve-vendras a la fiesta...de pijamas?-dice nore timidamente en susurros pequeños "es la hija de nobara y persona" "extremadamente una niña very very cute al estilo lolita timida"

-Si tu tambien vienes verdad nore-chan-dice yume contenta

-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s...si -dice nore timida

Algo aparece detras de Nore y Yume asustandolas por la espalda.

-HOLAAAAAAASAAAAAA-grita una chica de cabello verde clarito con gafas sonriente."hija de yuu y sumire"

-kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-gritan yume y nore abrazandose del susto.

-no es para asustarse tanto!...jijijiji esta noche en la fiesta de pijamas prepararos para las historias mas tenebrosas de vuestras vidas!-dice miyu rebosante con una sonrisa malefica.

-Miyuuuuuu malaaa-dicen las dos pobres asustadas que se relajaron.

-Vaya vaya asi que miyu sigue asustandolas como siempre!-aparece la prima de yume una chica de cabello gris corto con los ojos rojizos. "hija de youchi y aoi" "se llama ayomi"

-a-ayomi-chan? -dice yume asombrada de verla de nuevo.

-ayomi! Ven pa caaa -dice miyu con estrellas malignas en los ojos arrastrando a ayomi en un lado y susurrandole en el oido "en la fiesta de pijamas que te parece si...blablablabla ...bueno y?"

por lo que ayomi contesta con una sonrisa maliciosa "blablabla...sip la broma sera genial blablabla"

A lo que los demas al ver como se hablaban ayomi y miyu:

Yume : "gotita anime" "suspiro"

utaru: "cara de son bakas." "bakas"

Rumite: "sonrisa inocente" "que buen dia hace para esas dos"

nore : "asustada" "no me comeran cierto?"

anko : "ala ala con sus planes malvados" "ruge la barriga"

kona: "que aran esta ves esas dos¿?" "bostezo"

lisa : "que paso aquí?" "cara de WTF?"

pensamientos de esas dos:

Miyu: "risas malvadas" "el peor miedo que pasaran juajuajua"

Ayomi: "aparecen espiritus al rededor de ella" "sera genial jijijijiji"

Algo interrumpio a todas:

-B-bueno y donde se celebrara la fiesta de pijamas?-dice lisa

-pos...eto...en...-dicen anko y kona las organizadoras de supuesta fiesta "no pensamos en eso"

Gotita anime sale de todas las otras chicas.

-Que tal si lo celebramos en mi casa?-dice lisa sonriendoles

-Esoo es geeniaaal-dicen todas a la vez

-Bueno pos esta tarde nos vemos todas en la parada del autobus...no os olvideis del pijama seran 2 dias divertidos! De chicas!-dice rumite con una feliz sonrisa.

-SII!-dicen todas.

THE END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
